underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Elder
A Vampire Elder is one of the three original Vampires, including the first Vampire. These three Vampires are Marcus Corvinus, Viktor, and Amelia. Marcus was the original Vampire, and therefore the strongest of the three Elders. He first turned the Hungarian warlord Viktor in exchange for his military intelligence, then he turned Amelia at some later point. They were to aid him in capturing his brother William, a powerful Werewolf who was unable to control his rage. After he turned Viktor’s army into Vampires, their troops later became the Death Dealers. As the oldest and strongest Vampires, they became the three Vampire Elders. Viktor was considered the most powerful and Amelia was highly influential. Marcus however, was undermined and over-shadowed. Politics Viktor and Amelia both sought to undermine Marcus' authority, but Viktor believed the lie that should Marcus or William die, the rest of the species would die with them. Thus, he never sought Marcus' death. It is possible that Viktor and Amelia have been deceiving the Vampires by implying that the Vampires' immortality was linked to the bloodlines of all three Elders."Our noble houses may be separated by a great ocean... but we are equally committed to the preservation of the bloodlines..." --Dmitri The Vampire Elders have an intricate system known as the 'Chain', during which one Elder rules while the other two slumber in the crypt in Ordoghaz, for every century. This was probably devised a near decade after William was captured, though Viktor claims that the Chain has not been broken in fourteen centuries at the time of the first movie, indicating that the three Elders may have been deceiving the Vampires by maintaining a facade of being many centuries older than they actually were. Generally only an Elder will awaken another as they have the ability to organize their thoughts into a cohesive record for the next Elder to refer to; however, it is possible for any blood to provoke an awakening. The ruling Elder is possibly the thirteenth member of the Vampire Council."There are twelve seats on the Council."--Andreas Tanis Characteristics Elders look like other vampires, however, their eyes do not return to a more human colour. They also possess superior strength, speed, and resilience that is far above those of the average Vampire. Viktor, as seen in the first Underworld movie, was able to stop a Lycan (Raze) in his lupine form; with one hand around the throat, and the other being used to break Raze's arm, before violently breaking his neck. Viktor also survived being stabbed through the throat by Lucian, proving that the Elders are difficult to kill. He cast aside Selene with one arm, and moments later, used one arm once again, to throw the Hybrid Michael Corvin through a solid concrete wall. He was also shown to be able to take on Michael once he was in his Hybrid form. It can be assumed that Amelia also possessed this level of strength, as well as Marcus, well before his transformation into a Vampire Hybrid. Elders also seem to have heightened regenerative powers, as Viktor was able to survive a sword through the mouth, although he did go into hibernation right afterwards. As of the end of Underworld: Evolution, all three Vampire Elders are dead. References